Red Hair and Silk Sheets
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Genjo Sanzo takes always gets what he want and Gojoy is one of them. ^.^


Title: Crimson Hair and Silken Sheets   
Author: Falconice  
Pairing: Corrupt Monk x Ero-kappa  
Warnings: Lemon, a bit of bondage…I think. R I guess. Weird thoughts.  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is in no terms mine or will it  
ever be. So I will now just content myself with  
slumping in an abandoned corner of the world to groan  
out all my frustrations in life...  
Notes: Ignore the many typos and grammatical errors  
since I'm too lazy to edit them away. Bit if you find  
yourself bugged to no end and wish to volunteer to be  
a beta-reader/editor to this fic don't hesitate to  
mail me at twilight_wings@yahoo.com and remember, I  
don't bite and I'm as dangerous as a fluff of furr.  
P.S. Have fun reading! Review, onegai? * big wobbly  
eyes* If you want me to write more stuff like this!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Silken red hair amongst silken black sheets, a contrast that is seemingly pleasant but striking at the same time. His beauty had never been feminine. No…not him-Never him.  
His eyes were boring deep into mine while a soft yet sultry smile graced his lips. Those pliable yet hard flesh that just begged to be kissed.  
How sweet he looked underneath me, eyes pleading for me to pleasure him. The great Gojyo begging me was just a feeling that stirred my loins and heated my flesh.   
I looked down at him his breath a warm breeze across my heated form. This scene was so beautiful. His form lying so deliciously supine underneath mine, oh so willing and oh so inviting and seductive.  
"Sanzo" He breathed throatily fists clenching the ebony silken sheets under his hands. I smiled at him.  
He looked at me then a fleeting flash of emotion crossing his eyes seemingly too fast for me to have recognized it before it had gone by.  
"Nani?" I asked as I slid down his prone body to lick a glistening trail down from his neck to his twitching abdomen.  
So sweet.  
"Nan…"  
"Hn?" I dipped my tongue into his belly button successfully urging a moan from his throat.  
"Nandemonai." He continued amongst a few more grunts I had wring out from him.  
Everyone knew the kappa was a playboy and had the reputation of taking every girl he ran across into bed with him what most people didn't think however was that he didn't exactly bed them when he took them to his divan…  
I smiled.  
In fact, this so called play boy was actually giving the girls-all prostitutes-money and sanctuary for the night. Oh they begged him to make them repay his kindness with their-oh so-supple and willing bodies but no matter how the kappa hardened his heart his weakness would show all too clearly.  
He never and would never have the heart to hurt a girl. Never. It just wasn't like him. No matter how he pretended to be tough and strong. His heart was as fragile as the thinnest piece of precious glass-so beautiful but so fragile.  
"Sa-San-zo~oo" Nothing like him moaning my name can get me so hard.  
"Do you like this kappa?" I licked my way down to his thighs, purposely avoiding the center of his desire. I was a sadist by heart and I'm not denying it at all.  
"FUCK ME YOU DAMN CORRUPT MONK!!!"  
"Hn."  
I nibbled his inner thighs a smirk visible on my countenance. I could feel the tension in his muscles and the frustration in his panting. I stuck my tongue out and licked the reddened area I had been biting-the action causing his to gasp.  
I would draw out this encounter as long as I felt was appropriate. It was true that I too was feeling the desire to fuck him quick and hard but sacrifice must be done to achieve a better outcome…I just made a pun. I mentally chuckled to myself. Outcome=Out cum…  
The joys of possessing such an oddball sense of humor.  
"Fuck me DAMN YOU!"  
His squirming was no doubt causing the rope to burn against his soft skin and in case you're curious, I am quite an avid fan of Sadomasochism…  
Pain melded with pleasure. Nothing was as beautiful as that.  
I licked ever closer to the source of his want and stopped just short of the base of his erect shaft. I knew that my hot breath would be wafting across his heated desire and this would cause him even ore frustration to my utter delight. Sick, aren't I?  
"Oh GOD!" He cried out straining against his bindings.  
I couldn't help but smirk.  
So weak. So helpless. Just for me. My very own red-haired half-demon.  
I blew another hot breath along his yearning from the base to the head. I knew he could feel the warmth from my breath and from my body and I knew this would further drive him to the brink.  
"UGH!!! FUCK YOU DAMN MONK!!! KAMI-SAMA!!!"  
Loud isn't he? But a good kind of loud don't you think so? I looked at his pulsating erection in front of me and smiled evilly. Did he think that I would actually take him into me? Oh…he thought wrong…oh so very wrong.  
I nuzzled the tower of flesh before me and darted a lick across the weeping head before rising up on my hands to look at his again. Flushed and straining against the ropes on his wrists.  
"Damn you to an eternity in HELL!" Crimson eyes bored through my skull as if his gaze could ever tempt me to give up torturing him. The thought was sweet but impractical against me.  
"I'll take this at my own time." I told him and saw his glare turn harder and the efforts to escape increase.  
"No matter." I started and peered at him, my face blank and devoid of emotion." This will eventually end." I turned to him but found his gaze turned away. Extending a hand and turning his face to meet mine." Just be patient and you'll reap the rewards of your labors." He snorted.  
"Don't preach at me corrupt monk."  
"Who says that I was preaching?" I snorted back at him but before he could retort with a comeback I ground our arousals together-An effective way of shutting him up-even more effective than a threat or a whacking form my fan.   
He was panting hard now, hips unconsciously arching off the bed and trying its damnedest best to grind up against me. I couldn't deny myself longer this much I knew. Iron control or not I couldn't fight against nature herself.  
I bent my head down and licked at the hard pebbles that were his nipples and smiled wider at his obvious reaction.  
My hard-on was straining. I couldn't deny it anymore else the fear of Cumming before the appropriate time.  
I sighed.  
Might as well.  
I looked at his flushed face and heard his ragged breathing and smirked in reply.  
"You ready kappa?"  
He looked at me pointedly eyes screaming in sarcasm as well as in desperation.  
The sweet fires of lust licked through my veins as I readied myself. Preparation? I'm a bastard and a sadist; my heart a cold lump of rock. Preparation you say? I snorted to myself.  
I thrust myself into his tight sheathe and marveled at the tightness and the heat of his body. I was monk in name only and at that moment I was enjoying the fruits of my corruption.  
So hot. So tight. A pure bliss.  
I arched off the bed, wrist red, and sore from the rope burns. I looked at him again, my eyes half lidded in pleasure.  
His face was a cross between rapture and agony. The crimson of his hair plastered against his sweat slicked skin. Breaths coming ragged. Body squirming and thrusting back against mine.  
I bit my lower lip and began the motions of coitus. The monotonousness of thrusting in and out and to stoke the burning fires of lust and feeling into a blaze of fire so high that it would drown the very heavens.  
The breeze from the window washed across our heated bodies like ice against fire. Scant moonlight filtered through the wispy curtains. The stars outside bearing witness to my corruption and my curse. Let them watch. I taunted. For at this moment I would not have cared if the world collapsed. I was in my own heaven and for once I felt truly happy.  
  
End 


End file.
